1. Cross-Reference to Related Applications
The present patent application is one of a group of copending applications which concern the same overall personal computer system but which individually claim different inventive concepts embodied in such personal computer system. These related patent applications are specifically incorporated by reference herein, and are more particularly described as follows:
(1) Application Ser. No. 07/854,171, entitled "Method for Providing Conditional Cascading in a Computer System", having Attorney Docket Number of BC9-92-046, the inventors being Bloomfield et al.; PA1 (2) Application Ser. No. 07/854,257, entitled "Method for Providing Size Adjustment for a Maximized Window in a Computer System Graphical User Interface", having Attorney's Docket Number of BC9-92-048, the inventor being Bloomfield; PA1 (3) Application Ser. No. 07/855,369, entitled "Palette Manager In A Graphical User Interface Computer System" having Attorney's Docket Number of BC9-92-044, the inventors being Bloomfield et al.; PA1 (4) Application Ser. No. 07/996,223 entitled "Method Of Generating A Hierarchical Window List In A Graphical User Interface" having Attorney's Docket Number of BC9-92-149, the inventors being Bloomfield et al.; PA1 (5) Application Ser. No. 07/996,422, entitled "Method Of Transferring Programs From Action Oriented GUI Paradigm To Object Oriented GUI Paradigm" having Attorney's Docket Number of BC9-92-150, the inventor being Bloomfield; PA1 (6) Application Ser. No. 07/993,875, entitled "Apparatus And Method For Manipulating An Object In A Computer System Graphical User Interface" having Attorney's Docket Number of BC9-92-153, the inventors being Bloomfield et al.; and PA1 (7) Application Ser. No. 07/855,366, entitled "Method For Providing A Readily Distinguishable Template And Means Of Duplication Thereof In A Computer System Graphical User Interface" filed Mar. 20, 1992, the inventors being Bloomfield et al.